A Different Love
by animelover23457
Summary: Levy McGarden is a scientist who believes in the supernatural. Anything that doesn't seem human excites her. After a failure at her work she leaves in a rush with mixed feelings. On her way home a strange light envelopes her. Waking up in a world unknown to her she finds out she has become the target known as 'Galaxy'. What could happen when she makes friends who will protect her a
1. Failure

Levy p.o.v

Tears glisted as they fell from my eyes to my cheeks. How? How could I fail at this! Why should I be called a scientist after my major screw up?

"Levy please stop this. Your embarrassing me" a harsh whisper echoed to my ears. Looking up I couldn't believe the one man who I gave my heart too gave me a disgusted look.

"Droy? Why... why would you say that?" I asked my voice cracking.

He simply rolled his eyes before shoving me to the door. "God Levy your such a cry baby. I don't even see why they hired someone so stupid as you" he said shutting the door on my face.

Lips quivering I gave the door a kick letting out a scream of anger. How could he do that to me!

Walking back home I ignored the stare of people. I was still in my work uniform which consisted of a gray dress that had a turtle neck feature, black flats, and a lab coat.

Why am I such a failure? All I wanted to be was a person that could help this world out, but in stead they brought me in, pounced, and slowly chewed my life out till they spat me out.

I should've listen to my grandma when she said I should've stay in Aqious and take over the family library. Instead I ran and decided to become a scientist. My life was over!

Turning the corner I walked down a alley which was made as a short cut to my apartment. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Tears still fell down my face as I rubbed my face. My foot collided with something that began to glow green.

Stopping I inspected the green glowing thing. I felt a urge to touch it so I did. My fingers moved slowly moved towards it, but as soon as they touch it my body began to burn. Pain spread through out my body making me fall to my knees. All I remember was seeing the sky grow closer to me as my eyes closed sending me to a dark abyss.

ShouldIcontinue?


	2. Unique

Levy p.o.v

There was a dull thud in my head. It staid like that for a while in a endless lullaby. I wanted to wake, but if I do all I'll be is a failure. Safe inside my own mind I can be anything I wanted to be. Soon I could feel a strange pressure on my eye lids. Scrunching my nose up I wanted that annoying pressure gone.

"I think she waking milord" a soft voice whispered.

"Good. Wendy take care of her while I speak with father. Lucy will come later to help you. I'll let Natsu now we need his maid" a deeper and harsh voice said.

Oh great I passed out in a dark ally only to kidnapped by weirdos. This 'Wendy' person had a gentle voice and it sooth me. The other person sent shivers down my spin yet made me cringe in fear.

Opening my eyes I was hut with bright lights. Groaning I lifted my arms to cover my eyes. "Are you in pain" the soft voice came.

Turning I could see a girl with long dark blue hair. She had brown eyes that was filled with worry. The strange thing was the suite she wore. It was a deep red with black here and there. On the top of her chest there was a circle deal that glow a bright blue almost white.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded raspy and horse as I spoke.

"My name is Wendy. I'm a healer" she said. She lifted her hands over my forehead and they glowed a bright blue color.

Wait...

THEY WERE FUCKING GLOWING!

Letting out a sqeak of pure terror I jumped up and his myself between the wall and the bed. She lifted her hands back as she watched me. Her eyes held sadness and confusion.

"What's the matter?" She asked calmluly trying to take a step forward. I let out a whimper as I covered my shaking body with my arms.

"Y...your hands the.. ...eey w...er...re glowing" I stuttered out.

"Haven't you seen a healer at work?" She question with a tilt to her head making her even more adorable.

"N...nnnooooo" I squeaked not knowing how to reply.

She lifted her hands to her mouth as a gasp escape her lips. "Big bro was right. You're not from this world" she said. There was a knock on the door making me jump once again.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair came in with the same suit as Wendy only her light on the circle glowed yellow. "Be Wendy why is she hiding?" She asked Wendy as she watched me with chocolate orbs.

"Gajeel was right Lucy. The strange woman who fell from the sky is in deed not of this world. I freaked her out when I tried to heal her" Wendy explained.

"Hey it's okay we won't hurt you. My name is Lucy and you are?" The blonde, Lucy, asked me stretching her hand out with a wide smile.

The vibe coming off her made me feel safe all a sudden. Reaching a shaky hand out I grasped her hand and let her pull me up back on the bed. "My name is Levy, Levy McGarden" I finally told the two.

"Such a pretty name. Levy I know things seen strange around here, but we'll protect you" Lucy said smiling brightly.

"Okay" I replied. Wendy helped me stand and everything seemed fine. I felt a little weird. My body felt more alive then normal.

There was a knock before the doors open. A pink hair boy with the same suit, a red circle, came in.

"Wendy father wants to see the woman now" he said flashing her a smile. I could see Lucy face turn red as he neared her.

"A company her Luce" he told her after patting her head.

"Of course Natsu" she replied.

He left soon after as Wendy grabbed my hand. Lucy walked in front of us as they led us down the path to a large door. It open on its own as we stepped in. My eyes collided with red eyes and I felt my body tense up.


End file.
